Requiem
by everysonghasanending
Summary: "When a woman realizes that a the power of a sword comes not from the blade it's self, but rather from the person wielding the sword, only then can one find power within a marriage." Robb/OC
1. Chapter One

Requiem

By

Everysonghasanending

**Chapter One**

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Some strong language.

If one happened to be riding along the Kingsroad this particular day, they would have been greeted with the most splendid of sights. A barrage of knights upon mighty steeds held a steady pace alongside a ornate carriage, woven banners proudly displaying the Baratheon and Lannister sigils rose high into the sky, signalling to all who could see that this was the royal convoy, accompanying King Robert Baratheon, First of his name, with his family, to the Northern city of Winterfell. It was a tiresome journey, a whole month spent on the road, yes, the road from Kings Landing to Winterfell was not a pleasant one, but one Robert seemed adamant to take. With the King travelled the entire royal family, his Queen, the beautiful Cersei Lannister sat with her children within the royal carriage, especially designed for comfort for such long journeys, to the Queen's right sat her eldest son and heir to the realm, Joffrey. To her left, sat the pretty and delicate Myrcella, on her lap nestled her youngest son, Tommen and finally, sat opposite her mother in the carriage, Aliana Baratheon, the King and Queen's eldest child.

Ana watched her mother and siblings, only a short distance separated them but it felt more like an abyss, their blonde hair and blue eyes clearly favouring the Lannister genes, whilst her raven black tresses and amber freckled green eyes clearly favoured the Baratheon genes. You would not think this posed a problem for the young princess, but be assured it matter a great deal. Whilst she knew her mother loved her a great deal, many things could be said about Cersei but her love and devotion for her children was unprecedented, it was just, Ana felt she perhaps favoured Joff, Myrcella and Tommen on a greater level to herself. She could not quite understand her mother's mind at time, for she had all her mother beauty and intelligence yet the fact that her hair was dark pushed the woman away at times; it was just one of the many things which kept the dark haired beauty awake at night.

Turning her gaze towards the window, slender fingers pulled back the curtains slightly, just enough so the Princess could peak outside. Not much had changed since the last him she had peered, the green hills still rolled off into the distance, yet there was one change, the sky which had previously been the most wonderful shade of blue had darkened, the wind rustled the trees and the chill could be felt from the window pane. Ana frowned and slumped back in her seat, allowing the curtain to fall back into place "What is wrong little love?" he mothers voice sounded across the carriage "and sit up straight, a Princess does not slouch."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Ana straightened her posture, receiving a warm smile from Cersei "nothing mother, I just wish father hadn't insisted we accompany him on this journey" she spoke truthfully.

"You and me both child, but it shan't be much longer" The Queen spoke as she ran a hand through her youngest sons hair.

Joffrey scoffed loudly "you have been saying that for days, mother" the young Prince commented, the arrogance evident in his voice. Don't get her wrong, Ana loved her younger brother but he was the perfect example of a mother's overbearing nature and a fathers disdain and absence "father making us travel all the way to bleeding Winterfell, the Stark's are nothing but trumped up wildlings and the whole realm knows it."

Ana frowned at his statement, she opened her mouth ready to offer a rebuttal when Tommen's small voice cut her short "I'm looking forward to seeing Winterfell" he stated causing the sides of Ana's lips to curl up into a smile.

Cersei kissed her sons head, her lips pursing into a tight smile "very nice my sweet" she spoke dismissively.

The carriage came to a sudden halt "Surely we can't be there?" Ana asked her confusion apparent. The door opened to reveal Cersei's brother and their uncle, Jaime Lannister in his splendid shining armour and white cloak "is there a problem Uncle?"

Jaime smiled with a shake of his head "not at all dear, the King has requested that Prince Joffrey is to ride horseback the rest of the way" he spoke, relaying the King's message, putting it into more delicate and tactful words than the King had used. _'Kingslayer, get my son, I won't have the whole of fucking Winterfell thinking that he is a sissy boy.' _Had been the King's exact words. Ana watched as a disgruntled Joffrey left the carriage the door slamming behind him and the carriage quickly began moving once more.

It didn't take long for them to reach Winterfell after that, the Royal children copied their mothers actions in putting on thick fur cloaks, Ana bending down to help Tommen's with his clasp before sitting back up; the carriage came to a halt once more , Ana relishing in the ceasing of the swaying and jerky movement of their transport, the door opened and Ana stepped out first, she immediately spotted the Stark family, Ned Stark had always been a unmissable man, he was tall and broad and looked quite weathered in all honesty, spending large quantities of time in the North obviously took its toll on ones appearance. Stepping down with the help of Jaime, Ana turned to lift Tommen down and stood off to the side where Myrcella quickly joined them.

Joffrey sat still in his saddle, as Ana and her two younger siblings watched their father's happy exchange with his old friend, a small smile swept across her face at her father's joy, she struggled to recall the last time she had seen her father smile as such. The Queen walked forward, offering her hand to Ned, who hesitated before placing a kiss upon the milky flesh "Ned, show me to your tombs, I wish to pay my respects" Roberts boisterous voice echoed across the courtyard.

"We have been travelling for a month, my love, surely the dead can wait" Cersei argued lightly, still Robert took no note and soon departed with his friend. Cersei offered the rest of the Stark family a tight smile before turning to walk back to her own family "where is our brother?" she asked upon passing Jaime, of course she was referring to Tyrion Lannister, or the Imp as he seemed to be known as in the North. Ana quickly looked around and saw no sign of her other uncle, come to think of it, she hadn't seen him for days. Jaime stalked off, following his sister's demand and then Cersei turned to her own children, signalling for them to greet the Starks.

Ana took Myrcella and Tommen's hand in her own and walked toward to remainder of the Stark family "Lady Stark" the raven haired girl greeted with a warm but small smile "I thank you for your hospitality" she spoke delicately as they bowed towards her.

"The pleasure is all ours" Catelyn Stark replied, offering a smile of her own "May I present my children. My eldest son, Robb…"

Moving along the line, Ana stopped in front of the handsome stark boy "My Lady" he greeted in a friendly manner, a wide smirk spreading across his features. Ana felt slight warmth spread across her cheeks at his actions, she was a beautiful girl, she was use to admirers, however the butterflies in her stomach were a new development, with a quick nod, she turned her head away and moved along the line, she just hoped he hadn't seen her naive reaction.

He had.

Robb had spotted the Baratheon Princess almost the second she had stepped out of the carriage, she was such a contrast the other royal children that she was hard to overlook, raven black, wavy hair, she definitely favoured the Baratheon side, although the beauty of her mother was evident in the Princess's face, thankfully, he shuddered to imagine what she would have looked like had she favoured the Kings features. He watched as his mother introduced them to his siblings, he took this time to quickly glance back over his shoulder sharing a knowing look with his brother, Jon, before turning his attention back to the King's entourage, trying desperately to hide the smirk on his face; his mother would surely clip his ears if she saw.

Luckily introductions didn't last a great deal longer and after the Royal family had been shown to their stay rooms, he wandered back out to the courtyard, Grey Wind close to his heels; he quickly spotted Jon and Theon "So, what do you make of em?" Theon asked curtsey now pushed well aside.

Robb chuckled "well I was right about the Prince, he is a royal prick" he muttered, god forbid if any Lannister's were to hear his words "the other's seem alright."

Theon laughed "Jon 'ere told me about your lingering eyes on the Princess."

"She's pretty" Robb replied, accompanied by a shrug of his broad shoulders, he doubted this was the end of their teasing.

"She's beautiful" Jon supplied.

Robb rubbed the stubble which spread across his chin "Aye, but she's the King's eldest, watch your tongues or he'll have them out" he played slapping them both over the shoulders.

"Maybe you should tell him about Theon, 'ere. Imagine the peace and quiet we'd 'av" Jon somewhat joked, causing his brother to laugh at the suggestion, as Theon scowled, obviously failing to see the funny side of Jon's joke.

Theon's scowl burned into the back of Jon's dark hair "I'm taking this from a bastard" he spat, him and Jon had never really shared a good relationship, but Robb had dared to hope that their fights were a thing of the past.

Jon tensed at Theon's words, a cloud of anger washed across his features, a look that only spelt trouble, turning his gaze back to his father's ward, Robb defended his brother "he didn't mean anything by it, now calm down" he demanded, his voice hard and firm, trying his best to mimic his father's intimidating and powerful tone.

"You call me a bastard, but you're a Greyjoy and in these parts that's ten times worse."

Jon words surprised Robb, the harshness and bitterness of the statement which sounded foreign coming from Jon's tongue. Robb had no time to react before Theon launched himself at Jon, tackling him to the ground with a mighty force "seven hells!" Robb cried out, doing his best to pull the two men off each other.

* * *

Down within the crypts of Winterfell, Ned listened anxiously as Robert announced his real reason for travelling all the way to Winterfell, even if he already knew, Ned needed to hear it from the King "… I'm not trying to honour you. I'm trying to get you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink, and whore my way to an early grave. Damn it, Ned, stand up." Ned followed his instruction and rose from his kneeling position. "You helped me win the Iron Throne, now help me keep the damn thing. We were meant to rule together. If your sister had lived, we would have been bound by blood. Well, it's not too late. I have a son, you have a daughter. We'll join our Houses. I'll even do it twice over and betroth Ana to your eldest; gods know I wouldn't want her to marry anyone else!"

Ned was almost at a loss of what to say, too much information tried to process in his mind at once, Hand of the King, Marriage between their houses twice over, of course they were great honours Robb would marry a Princess and Sansa would become Queen one day, but was that what he wanted for his children? The answer to that was no, especially for Sansa, at her age the idea may sound like the greatest in the world but that boy gave him shivers, he was too much of a Lannister for his liking, still he could not deny his King. "Aye, we'll join our houses" he spoke with a swift nod.

"Good!" Robert patted Ned on the shoulder "It will be announced tonight!" And with that final sentence Robert left the crypt, leaving Ned alone. He stared at Lyanna's crypt for a moment; he had imagined a life where his sister had not died, things would be different that was a certainty, alas something were just meant to be.

Walking swiftly from the tomb, Ned stepped out onto the courtyard, his eyes squinting as they adjusted from the darkness of the tombs to the brightness of day. He immediately noticed Jon and Theon brawling in the middle of the courtyard as Robb tried desperately to pull them apart, a low growl emitted from the new Hand. He had enough on his mind without this childish fight, without their bickering to worry about also.

"Enough!" Eddard's voice boomed across the courtyard, the three boys stopped and looked immediately towards their Lord who was currently stalking towards them, his face thunderous. Jon and Theon quickly scrambled to their feet, quickly dusting off their clothes "What is the meaning of this?" Ned demanded as his eyes moved from his sons to his ward, looking for an explanation, frowning the Warden of the North, shook his head "This is completely unacceptable! We have the King in our company, what would he think if he saw you lot brawling out in public!?"

"Sorry Sir" Jon and Theon replied in unison, their heads hung low with embarrassment.

"Now go and a clean up before Lady Stark see's you" he commanded and the boys quickly hurried off, leaving Robb alone with his father. Turning to his eldest son, Ned offered a small smile "I thought their fights were a thing of the past."

Robb frowned "me too" he agreed.

Ned rubbed his chin "walk with me, son" he asked Robb nodded, turning to follow his father, not before noticing a figure watching him from one of the windows in the keep, he immediately knew who it was, Ana Baratheon, the long, dark hair made her unmissable, with a quick nod, Robb followed his father with a smile on his face.

* * *

Sansa had stalked away from the window with a very unladylike scoff as the two men began brawling in the courtyard; obviously she was quite appalled at their behaviour. Ana had raised a dark eyebrow at the spectacle, if she had been even slightly amused by the fight, her face held no such signs of it, she remained just as stoic and emotionless as a statue. Apparently the red-haired Stark girl had taken to her very quickly, she had been the only girl even remotely close to her age but still the four years was still a vast gap. Ana continued to watch the scene whilst Sansa had wondered over to her bed, where a dress laid out neatly upon the furs, the one Ana had chosen to wear for the feast that evening. "It is ever so beautiful" Sansa's sweet voice cooed over the silence.

"What is?" Ana asked idly, her gazed still fixated on the fight which Lord Stark had now broken up.

"Your dress, Princess" Sansa replied with a sugary giggle, heavens this girl was far too sickly sweet, every word, every action, all tell tale signs that she wanted more than too be a Lady of the North and in all honesty, Ana could see Sansa fitting in perfectly at Kings Landing, perhaps even more so than herself. Turning her head ever so slightly, Ana offered the girl a tight smile, she deserved more but it was all the young Princess could muster at that time, she was tired and she was cold, the fire was lit in her room and it was evident that it had been for a while as the smell of smoke seemed to cling ever so slightly in the air. She should be courteous that Lady Stark had taken the trouble of making sure that their stay rooms would be warmer by their arrival, but the chill seemed to cling to her body, chills that not even the fire could warm.

Down in the courtyard the boys had dispersed, Lord Stark had gestured for his oldest son to follow, but before he did, Robb glanced directly at her, resisting the urge to move away, Ana held his stare before he finally followed his father, that arrogant smirk once again present on his face. Frowning, Ana finally moved from the window, turning her attention back towards Sansa "Who were those men fighting in the courtyard?"

Sansa quickly looked up from the gown, her nimble fingers dropping the satin sleeve, she frowned slightly "My father's ward, Theon Greyjoy and Jon Snow, his…his bastard" she answered hesitantly, discontent laced her words, something which Ana quickly picked up on and let herself chuckle about, _oh this girl would do just splendidly in the Capital. _

"So he's your brother?" the princess tested, the corner of her lip twitching up to smirk. Sansa turned a rather unpleasant shade of red as her mouth repeatedly opened and closed, trying to find anything of a rebuttal, she did not want the Princess to know anything that would spoil her chances with Joffrey. With a roll of her eyes, Ana finally wilted and put the girl out of her misery "calm down child, I was simply teasing. You have honestly no reason to be so embarrassed." She chuckled as she perched on edge of her bed "my father has many bastards" she shrugged simply.

"But yours weren't raised with you, it's shameful and it embarrasses my mother."

Ana's eyebrow quipped "no, they don't, could you imagine my mother if they did?" she chuckled, hoping to stir a little laughter from Sansa also, alas the child remained stoic, staring at her eyes wide of shock. "Well…" Ana cleared her throat, shifting uncomfortably on her bed "If you wouldn't mind, dear Sansa, I wish to rest before the banquet this evening."

Sansa nodded quickly offering a small, meek smile "rest well Princess, I shall see you this evening" she spoke before leaving the room. Once the door clicked shut, Ana released a loud groan as she fell back on her bed, was everyone in the North this stern? If they were, then this was surely to be one of the most boring trips.

* * *

Ned and Robb had strolled to the Godswood, they had walked in silence but he knew he would have to tell Robb about his betrothal to the princess within moments, although it worried him slightly too how he would react. Sansa would be ecstatic, that was a fact, she had always been somewhat of a dreamer, often getting lost within her own imagination and the news of her betrothal to Prince Joffrey would be as if all her hopes and dreams were coming true. Robb however, he was more of a realist, he was Ned's heir, his first born son and was more like him than any other of his children, he would not like this match, he would honour it but Ned knew if he had his choice he would have married a daughter of a Northern family and save himself the hardships of having the Lannister's as your wife's parents. At least his wife would be one of the most beautiful women in Westeros, had Robb been your average boy, this probably would have been a great comfort to his son, unfortunately like his father Robb understood there was more to beauty than just the physical.

"Is there anything in particular you wished to speak to me about, father?" Robb spoke, lulling Ned from his trance.

"Aye and I don't think you'll like it much" he frowned slightly taking a seat beneath the weirwood, motioning for Robb to join him. Clasping his hand in front of him Ned sighed deeply "you are too marry" he stated cutting straight to the point, no use skirting around it, it would change the outcome.

Robb was taken aback slightly at his father's confession, he shouldn't have been surprised really, he was a man now, it was only a matter of time until he would have to marry, it was just that the time came a little quicker than he had anticipated. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he nodded slowly "to who?" he asked, curious to find out who his new wife was to be.

Ned sighed once more for this part "the Princess Aliana" he uttered gruffly. "Seven hells" mumbled Robb, rubbing at his temple, sure the woman was nice to look at, beautiful actually but if she were anything like her mother he was surely in for a lifetime of misery. "And Sansa is to marry the Prince" Ned continued, his lips pulling into a frown at that thought. Pushing his disdain for the young prince to one side, Eddard clasped his hand over his sons shoulder, squeezing lightly "you could do worse" he stated in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Robb hung his head slightly "I know…it's not the Princess who bothers me, it's her mother and father." He admitted with a slight shrug.

Ned's laughter boomed around the Godswood before agreeing "Aye, but at least you will be up here and with any luck they won't visit often."

* * *

"How could you do this Robert?" Cersei hissed, her hand soothing small circles into her eldest daughters back as cried into her shoulder. They were sat on the edge of Ana's bed, whilst Robert's eyes narrowed at the pair, a grunt escaped his lips, although Ana had seemingly favoured him in most things, right now Robert was not certain who his daughter took more after. Had he of been in her situation, he would have shouted, screamed, thrown things, Cersei would have suppressed the emotion and waved it past as her duty, but Ana, well Ana's fierce tears were something most unexpected, rather annoying also, truth be told. Although part of his annoyance was down to how uncomfortable his daughter made him, how fragile they made him, it was almost tempting to revoke the engagement, however Robert was nothing if not a stubborn man and his decisions would not be swayed so easily.

"Seven hells woman, it is a good match any idiot can see it!"

Cersei scowled at her husband, her own blue eyes narrowing at Robert "You have already united the houses with Joff and the eldest girl, why must Ana be wed to one also!" she demanded as she began to run her slender fingers through her daughters raven locks.

Robert glanced at them over the goblet of wine in his hand, he frowned once more "gods be good" he mumbled "pull yourself together girl, Robb Stark is a fine young lad, he will make a fine husband."

"I don't deny that!" Ana screeched from her mother's side, her breathing hitched, a brief glare of fury flashed across her eyes, before they softened once more "I will just be so far away from you and mother" she uttered, looking up to Cersei who offered her a sympathetic smile "When is the wedding to be?"

"After the next moon" he replied gruffly, seeing his wife and daughters eyes widen with horror "Robert, you cannot expect me to miss my own daughter's wedding, no it will happen before we leave."

Ana took little comfort in her mother's words, yet still her heart seemed to skip a beat in her chest, they were going to be leaving within a fortnight and she would be left here, alone with nothing but her new husband and his family in this desolate wilderness, curse the gods for doing this to her. Ana had always been wary at the thought of marriage; she knew that she would be married off to another great house of her father's choosing, yet it scared her, she had never been around a man and wife who genuinely cared and loved one another, her parents were far from the perfect example of a good marriage, their fights haunted the Red Keep most evenings and she had seen the bruises on her mother's fair skin, her father could be the most dastardly man with his whoring and drinking, she couldn't help but wonder if her husband would become like that also? But, the Starks were honourable, or so people kept saying, good, modest people, Ana could scoff at that, no body was that perfect, no body.

Robert grumbled "fine, it will be within the week" his voiced boomed across the room as he swiftly exited, he had no time for crying girls. Once he had left, Ana sank deeper into her mother embrace, her sobs becoming louder.

* * *

The feast was a dismal affair or so Ana thought so, everyone else seemed to be having the splendid time, her father especially, he could not believe the audacity of that man, he was drunk, once again and grabbing at any woman who just so happened to walk by. Her lip curled into a snarl, in that moment she felt nothing but pure hatred for the man she called her father. She looked towards her mother who sat next to her, her expression perfectly stoic as she watched her husband, Ana had no idea how she did it, all the abuse he hurled at her, all the whore he flaunted around, it would drive a normal wife mad with anger, but Cersei Lannister was no ordinary wife, no, she was a lioness.

Ana listened idly as her mother and Lady Stark made idle chatter, although she paid no real attention, reaching for her goblet of wine she sipped the fruity mixture and found herself pleasantly surprised, she had half expected it to taste like piss. Setting the goblet back down, she began to drum her finger against the wooden arm rest of her chair, stopping abruptly as her mother sent her a stern look. Rolling her eyes she shifted uncomfortably in her chair as Sansa approached their table and began conversing with her mother, she took this opportunity to stretch her legs a little, she had been sat down for a while and she could feel herself going numb from the hardened chair seat, it was not the most comfortable thing she had ever sat on.

The chair slid back, scraping against the stone floor and she gracefully rose to her feet, smoothing out any creases that might been on her skirts, stepping from around the table, Ana briskly walked past the Stark children, giving the youngest daughter, Arya she believed her name to be a quick nod and a smile, making all the efforts to ignore Robb and the Iron Islander.

"She's sure got a stick up her arse" Theon grumbled into his goblet, rolling his eyes at the Princess.

Robb growled lightly "Theon" he warned, sending his friend a dangerous glare.

Theon released a curt laugh, holding up his hands in defence "Sorry, sorry, shouldn't speak that way about your missus" he snickered causing Robb to groan, lowering his head "maybe she'll loosen up once you give her a good ole fuck" he laughed clasping him over the shoulder.

Frowning, Robb shot Theon another warning glance, leaning closer to his father's ward "Do you want the Queen to hear you?" he hissed, as Theon simple shrugged and went back to his drinking. Robb shook his head and leant forwards on the large table, resting his weight upon his forearms, his hazel eyes sought out Ana almost instantly, he couldn't deny that she was quite beautiful, especially in that emerald green dress which matched her eyes and her long raven curls tumbling down her back. He watched as she travelled gracefully around the room, she reeked of superiority and elegance and even in her stance you could tell she was regal. Her posture was straight, her shoulder back and her head held high as small hands clasped firmly in front of her, her face was unreadable, yet with once eyebrow slight cocked, her large eyes seemed to be examining everything and everyone… judging them, he could see it as plain as day now, her expression was not one of curiosity but one of pure judgment, something which stirred the anger within the Stark heir.

"Arya!" A sudden high pitched shrill sounded across the room; Robb looked towards his sister, Sansa who, with the help of the Poole girl was frantically trying to wipe off a greyish paste from her cheek, he couldn't contain his laughter at this, neither could the rest of the table. Glancing towards his mother, Catelyn sent him a stern look, silently asking him to deal with this situation, sighing lightly, Robb rose from his seat and walked towards Arya "Right, come one, bed." He ordered lightly, helping her from the bench. As expected his little sister resisted a little, but followed him out of the hall.

"But I'm not even tired" she whined as they climbed the steps to her bedroom.

Robb chuckled "No, but you embarrassed mother in front of the Queen and Sansa in front of the Prince."

The young girl scoffed at that "but the Prince is a prick" she stated firmly.

Robb was both shocked and humoured at her words, he was tempted to laugh but he could just picture his mother's horror if she heard such words coming from her youngest daughter's mouth, crouching down to her level Robb looked his younger sister in the eyes. "Don't let mother catch you saying those words or you won't be allowed outside for a month, do you hear me?" Arya nodded slowly with a frown "Good, now come on to bed."

"Robb?"

"Yes, Arya?"

"Are you really going to marry the princess?" she asked as they entered her bed chambers, she immediately kicked off her boots, leaving them in the middle of the floor.

Robb sighed "Aye, it would seem so. We are to be married by the end of the week" he replied sombrely, Arya frowned at this as she climbed into her bed, Robb took note of this and raised an eyebrow "Why? Don't you like her?" he asked as he tucked the covers over her small body.

Arya turned to face him with a screwed up face "Not really…she seems boring like Sansa" she mumbled above a yawn.

Chuckling, Robb shook his head "Well, maybe she will surprise you" he suggested placing a quick kiss atop of her head "now, sleep tight and no sneaking out of bed!"

Arya bid her brother goodnight and Robb quietly left the room after blowing out the candle, the glow of the fire emitted enough light to illuminate the room just enough, gently closing the door behind him, he walked back down the steps, thoughts of Ana weighing on his mind, he wanted to march to his father and demand that he call off the engagement but that damned Stark honour got in the way, silently he cursed the trait, the woman was cold, judgmental and shrewd, everything a man would not wish for in a wife and would have to marry her, have children with her…gods, children he hadn't even thought about that. It was in that moment that Robb Stark made an oath that any children he had with Aliana Baratheon would spend as much time with him as possible, he would not be a ghost of a father like the King and risk his children turning out like his own and they would carry the Lannister gene, so that was a definite possibility.

* * *

**Wow, that was long first chapter. Anyway, welcome to my story, Requiem, I do hope you enjoyed that first chapter and I hope I have done the characters, which G.R.R Martin created, justice. I love ASOIAF so, so much and the HBO series is just phenomenal. **

**So yes, I have decided to write this story for a number of reasons, one of the main ones being that it is helping me deal with Robb Starks death, yes the Red Wedding has ruined me, but it was still awesome at the same time. Part of me wants to hate G.R.R Martin for killing him off but a part of me still loves him, because that is what makes the series so great, it is so unpredictable. **

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this story and much as I enjoy writing it, so please review and tell me what you think. **

**PS: All rights are reserved to G.R.R Martin and HBO, I own nothing except my OC characters. Oh and also I had nearly completed this story when I figured out I was spelling Arya wrong, I have gone back over it again and again and think I got them all but if I haven't I'm truly sorry! **


	2. Chapter Two

Requiem

By

Everysonghasanending

**Chapter Two**

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some strong language and Sexual scenes.

Days seemed to drag on in the North, the night skies would go from a dark black to a paler grey, Ana swore she had not seen the sun once since arriving at Winterfell, the air was constantly cold, even the dresses that she had especially made for her trip didn't suffice, her thick fur cloak had become a permanent fixture to her person, even when she was just sat reading by the fire in her room. The routine was monotonous, their seemed to be no gaiety or grandeur, unlike Kings Landing, then again she was comparing everything to her home, the food, the clothing, the people and none of it compared to her home, but how could it, when all she felt was bitterness and discontent towards the place that would become her home.

Despite the dreary days, Ana's wedding seemed to approach too rapidly, it seemed like only yesterday that her father had told her she would have to marry the Stark boy and it was the day before her wedding and preparations had already began. She sat in the hall with her siblings, Myrcella and Tommen as they ate their breakfast, or rather her brother and sister ate whilst Ana just stared absentmindedly at the crisp bacon on her plate, she was not hungry and she hadn't been for days since her stomach seemed to be in a constant somersault over her upcoming nuptials.

"Ana, why aren't you eating?" Little Tommen asked from across the table, his bright blue eyes, doe like and staring at her with a glaze of concern.

Ana smiled at her younger brother, it still marvelled her how he could be so sweet and caring, both him and Myrcella, they were both such loving children, such a difference from herself and Joffrey, although she was adamant she was not as sinister as Joff, at least she had a heart, it may be a little speckled with ice at the moment, but it was there none-the-less. "I'm just not that hungry, little one" she replied.

"You didn't eat anything last night, either" Myrcella pointed out, a frown appearing on her pretty face "I am worried about you."

A wave of guilt washed over her, she had not meant to be a cause of concern for her siblings, she sighed lightly, rising swiftly from her seat opposite her family, Ana moved around the table and knelt before Myrcella, placing a loving hand on her cheek "that was very observant of you, my dear, but you are not suppose to worry about me, love, I am the one who is suppose to worry about you." She smiled softly "now, both of you, come and give me a hug" she spoke. Tommen and Myrcella wrapped their arms around Ana's neck tightly as her own arms wrapped around their waists pulling them closer to her. Tears prickled in her eyes as she thought about how she would miss these two, but she quickly suppressed them and pulled back, she would cause them more concern by seeing her cry, with a smile she placed a quick kiss atop of their foreheads before returning to her feet. Reaching behind her sister, Ana pinched a grape from her plate.

"That was mine" she protested lightly.

Ana chuckled "ah yes, but dear sister, you were the one telling me that I was not eating enough." She winked playfully returning to her seat, receiving a quick laughter from Tommen and a large smile from Myrcella. Once she sat down, she picked at the bacon on her plate idly, trying to stomach as much of it as she could, but with every bite her stomach churned, still she pushed through for her siblings sake.

Laughter could be heard from the corridor leading into the great and Ana turned her head just in time to see Robb, Jon and Theon enter the room, laughing boisterously at something or another. Ana frowned, mentally cursing them for disturbing her breakfast with her siblings, the men stopped laughing once their eyes fell upon the Prince and Princesses. "Good morning, your grace" Robb greeted somewhat mockingly, followed by a snicker from Theon and a smirk from Jon.

Ana did not rise, cool eyes narrowed on her soon-to-be husband as an anger stirred within her, rising swiftly from her seat, she turned her gaze towards her siblings "come now, mother shall be wanting to see us" she ordered lightly. They quickly rose with their older sister, each taking one of her hands as they left the hall.

"Please don't leave on our account" Theon called after them with a loud laugh "gods, I don't half pity you" he continued as they took a seat "that woman is cooler than ice and you have to marry her."

Jon offered Robb a sympathetic smile from across the table, he pitied his brother he really did, Robb was a good man, he was kind and compassionate and one thing for sure is, he did not deserve to have that woman as his wife, no, he deserved a lot better, still he tried to reassure him "she made lighten up once you're married" he offered.

Theon scoffed, only to receive a warning glare from Jon "I'm tellin' you now, you are well and truly royally fucked, my friend" he snickered, tearing off the pieces of bacon the princess had left.

"Greyjoy" Jon warned, his tone threatening.

Robb hung his head, his appetite suddenly dissipating "no, he's right, how am I going to deal with this?" he asked, looking to his friends for advice.

"Fuck her into being submissive" Theon advised, with a slight shrug or a small smile "although if you're not man enough to step up, I'll gladly break her in for ya."

"Enough, Greyjoy!" Jon growled as Robb frowned at his friend's crude word "Robb has enough on his plate without you saying things to make it worse!"

"Seven hells, boy, It was a jape" Theon growled back.

Robb intervened before another fight broke out between the two boys "both of you be quiet" he hissed "none of you are helping." In all honesty, he didn't think anything could help at this moment, no words could ease his qualms about this marriage, nothing would settle his nerves upon marrying into the devils family.

* * *

Catelyn watched her husband from the warmth of their bed; he was deep in thought starring into the flames of their fire. Today had passed by like a blur, preparation for her son's wedding tomorrow had kept her busy all day, it had been a rush to organise a wedding in six days but somehow, thank the gods, she had managed to achieve this goal. Lady Stark had come to bed late that evening, expecting to see her husband already sound asleep, he had not been; he was lost gazing into the amber flames. Catelyn had sighed lightly at his troubled expression before proceeding to change into her night dress and slipped into their marital bed, pulling the thick furs up to her chest.

"What is troubling you, my love?" she asked tenderly. Ned turned his head towards his wife, offering her a small smile "It is about Robb and Sansa?" she surmised and frowned when he nodded slowly. From the beginning Catelyn had not favoured the joining the House Baratheon with their own, not when the Lannister's were involved, especially the betrothal between the Prince and her eldest daughter. She shivered at the thought of her beautiful, young, naïve daughter in the capital; Sansa would not see it for what it really was…a snake pit. At least Ned would be with her, she supposed that gave her some comfort, although the thought of her family becoming separated broke her heart every time it crossed her mind.

And Robb would marry the Princess, this did not bother her as much as her daughter's betrothal did, at least Robb would remain with her, in Winterfell, however she had still yet to warm to Aliana, she was pleasant and polite but since the announcement of her marriage to Robb, Catelyn has noted a shift in her behaviour, she had suddenly become cold and resentful, even if she did hide it well, it was evident in her eyes. A part of her dreaded the fact that Aliana would become a Stark tomorrow yet another part of her pitied the girl, she remembered, all too well, being told of her betrothal to Brandon Stark, the prospect of leaving behind her life at Riverrun had scared her, she could empathise with the girl and all she hoped that this resentment would quickly dissipate, it would make for a rather unpleasant atmosphere otherwise.

Catelyn sighed thoughtfully as she regarded her husband, the inner struggle dancing across his face with the light of the fire. She had known Ned long enough to know that he was struggling with the honour he held for his King and the honour he held for his family, reaching out her hand, she motioned for him to some.

Ned slowly walked over to Catelyn, taking his hand in hers and he sat down on the edge of the bed "you worry too much, my love" she scolded lightly, her free hand coming to rest on his cheek "you are a good, honourable man, Ned Stark and don't you ever forget that."

This brought a smile to his lips, over the years of their marriage, Catelyn had become the only person to bring him back from his abyss of brooding and she always found the right words to ease his worries "Still, I can't help but worry about them."

"They will be fine; they are wolves, after all, strong and brave…"

"…Yes, but wolves belong in a pack" Ned countered.

Catelyn rolled her eyes at his stubbornness "At least you and Arya will be in the capital also and I will be here with the boys. It won't be forever, love, we'll be together again soon enough." Although those words rolled of Catelyn's tongue with ease, she could not ignore the churn of her stomach or the sudden dryness of her throat. If only she knew what these feeling had meant.

* * *

Aliana sat at her vanity table, running a silver plated brush through her raven locks; she paused staring at her refection, she could almost see her eight year old self starring back, that young naïve little girl who lost herself in fairytales of gallant knights dreaming one day that she would marry one, if only she could go back and tell that little girl to pull her head out of the clouds. Still, Robb Stark seemed like a decent man and if he was anything like his father he would make a fine husband, a little rough around the edges, but a fine man all the same. She should be happy, a part of her wanted to be happy, but she couldn't or she wouldn't, whichever it was, it didn't matter, it did not change her feelings about the situation. Perhaps if this engagement hadn't been so sudden, maybe if she had been able to say goodbye to her home, her friends and family left behinds, maybe if she had time to prepare. Ana sighed heavily, she could ponder the 'what ifs' all night, it would not change the fact that tomorrow she would become a Stark.

There was a soft knock at her door. "Come in" Ana called lightly, looking back in the reflection of her mirror, her mother walked into her room, she was clad in her bed gown but covering her body was a warm robe. Cersei gently closed the door behind her and approached her eldest daughter, gently taking the brush from her hand and began running it through her curls. "On the day you were born, I was so frightened to hold you, just a year prior to your birth, my son had died of a fever and I did not want to become too attached to you, I was adamant that the gods would take you from me also." Ana listened carefully, starring back at her mother through the mirror, although Cersei kept her eyes averted from her daughters "You reminded me so much of him, the dark hair, big blue eyes, you were the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. It took me a whole week to finally hold you in my arms but when I finally did, you grasped my finger so tightly I thought I could bruise, that's when I realised your strength. This time, the gods would not take a child from me." Placing a kiss atop of her daughter crown, Cersei finally looked up and met her daughter eyes; it had been the first time Ana had ever seen tears in her eyes.

"Oh mother" she gasped lightly, turning quickly in her seat to wrap her arms around the woman's waist, resting her head on her stomach as her own tears welled in her eyes.

Cersei was startled for a moment, Ana had not hugged her like this since she was eleven years old, after her beloved dog had died and despite herself, the golden haired beauty felt herself crumbling, no, she must remain strong, she always knew this day would come. Resting her hands on Ana shoulders, she gently pushed her daughter back before sinking to her knees "I do not say this to upset you my dear, I say it so you will remember who you are. You are my daughter; you are strong, beautiful and intelligent. You are a Princess of Westeros, a Baratheon and a Lannister." Ana nodded along, her mother's words bringing a small smile to her lips, although her eyes remained downcast. Cupping her chin lightly, Cersei tilted her daughters head so she would look at her "I love you with my entire heart dear one, always remember that."

"And I you, mother."

* * *

Sleep had not come easy for many at Winterfell that night, people stirred in their beds, their minds refusing to escape the next day's wedding. Finally when dawn had greeted them, it came too soon, when the maids had hurried into Ana's bedchambers, she could have sworn she had only been asleep few no more than a few hours, her eyes still felt heavy and her mind blurred, it had taken her a few moments to realise what today actually was, it was her wedding and suddenly all Ana wanted to do was sink beneath the covers and hide.

Slipping into a hot bath, Ana submerged her entire body, thinking about the day to come, not only would she loose her Baratheon name but also her virginity, her eyes closed at that thought, her mother had, had the talk with her last night and although she had not been completely naïve to the intimacy men and women shared, hearing her mother talk about what her wedding night would involve did scare her slightly. Still she was a Stag and Lion; she would get through it gracefully and endure the pain with all her strength. Once her bath was over and her hair had been dried and curled, it was time to dress; it was a beautiful gown, of a very pale blue silk, the bodice ornately decorated with small pearls, with her hair falling to waist in soft waves, she felt like a bride.

"You look beautiful, daughter" Roberts gruff voice sounded from the door way.

Quickly dismissing the maids who were still fussing over her, Ana turned to her father with a small smile "Thank you" she uttered lightly, noting the dark yellow cloak in his arms "Is that for me?" she asked.

Robert nodded "Aye, it was your Grandmothers, all Baratheon brides have been given away or received under it" he spoke in a softer tone than usual. Ana lifted her hair as her father set the cloak over her shoulders "Aliana, I hope you know why I did this."

"Of course, Ned Stark is your friend…" she began only to be cut off.

"He is my friend, aye, perhaps my only one. But it's not for that reason that I wanted you to marry his heir" Robert spoke as she turned to face him once more. Studying his features, Ana was surprised to see that her father almost looked like he was in anguish "I wanted you to marry into this family because they are the only ones who even come remotely close to being worthy of you. You may hate me now for marrying you to someone so far away from your family but you'll thank me for it in the future."

Ana struggled to fight back the tears, she knew her father wouldn't appreciate them but his words had nearly shattered her heart, Robert had never been one for sentiment so she knew how difficult it must have been for him to say those words. "I don't hate you, father" she whispered in reply.

Robert's burly laugh sounded around the room, it was so boisterous that Ana couldn't help but laugh along with him "well, thank the gods for that, you are so much like your mother at times I thought that surely you hated me, too."

"Mother doesn't hate you father, if you just…"

Robert cut her off with a shake of his head "it is too late for us, love. I have made many mistakes when it comes to your mother, done things I aint proud of, but just because we were not the right match, don't mean you will suffer the same fate." After his words, Robert placed a gentle kiss to his daughter temple, possibly the most tender action he had done in a long while "Now, let's get you married."

During the walk to the Godswood, Ana clutched to her father's arm in fear that her legs may just give way, the cold seeped freely through the gown she had brought with her from Kings Landing, it was not nearly warm enough yet it was the nicest item she had brought with her and so it would have to suffice. As they approached, her eyes immediately sought out her mother offered a small but encouraging smile. _Do not cry, Ana. You are a Stag and a Lion, graceful and strong. _Her eyes then fell upon Robb, she had to admit he did look rather handsome, he stood tall and proud before the Weirwood and a septon, combining both of their religions, on his lips a faint smile which was probably as genuine as her own.

As they reached Robb, Robert gently took the cloak off his daughter's shoulders as Robb replaced it with the Stark cloak before they both turned to face the septon.

"In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words." He spoke hastily as Ana and Robb turned to face one-another her hand coming to rest atop of his as ribbon gently bound their hands.

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am his, and she is mine, from this day, until the end of my days." They spoke in unison, their eyes searching each others, each being greeted with a slight coolness, for both, this marked a new chapter in their life and left them wondering what they had done to deserve such a fate.

* * *

Robb had to admit that Aliana made the most beautiful bride that day, he had been utterly mesmerised by her aura as she had walked towards him in the Godswood, a dark haired goddess simmering towards him with all the grace and elegance one would expect. They had been given the honorary seats at the head of the table, the perfect position for well wishers and observing their guests; the feast had been wonderful, every meat one could imagine had been prepared, there seemed to be an abundance of food around the hall, but if one thing was certain, no one could eat like the Northerners, well perhaps the King, his large belly was evidence of that. One thing which Robb had noticed was that the princess…his wife, damn… it would take him time to get use to that, she had barely eaten anything.

She was solemn, that much was certain. With every glance Robb would give her, he always caught the tail end of a frown, although Ana hid it well, with a rather cheery façade to their guests and with a warm smile if she caught him looking at her, he could see in her eyes that she was far from happy. Although he wasn't exactly best pleased with this arrangement either, it still irked him that his own wife seemed to hold such resentment towards him.

Frowning, Robb picked up his goblet and hastily drank the wine, god help him. "Are you enjoying the festivities?" he asked in a attempt to make small talk, chatter between himself and Ana had been scarce, hells he hardly spoken three words to her in her entire visit, but he supposed he couldn't ignore his wife forever.

Ana glanced towards him as she reached for her own goblet once again, she had been doing that a lot, he had noted, offering her new Lord and Husband a small, if slightly forced smile "very much so, although I do wish my father wouldn't act in such a manner" she suddenly scowled as her eyes darting towards the King, who balanced a large breasted whore on his lap as he drank his way into oblivion.

Robb followed her gaze, a frown appearing on his face, indeed it was a rather audacious spectacle, especially at his own daughter's wedding and although Robb suspected that this wasn't the first time she had seen her father act in such a manner, he was certain that she felt quite insulted by the scene. "We can retire now, if it bothers you so?" he suggested "I would offer to speak with him on the matter, but I'm quite fond of my head."

That was the first time he heard Ana laugh and in honesty he quite stunned by the sound, it wasn't a small, soft giggle like most lady's but rather a velvety, genuine laugh and Robb found himself smiling along "yes, it would be a shame to make me a widow on our wedding day" she smirked in reply before sighing lightly at the prospect of retiring early, she wanted to put off what was next for as long as she possibly could. "Thank you for the offer, but I think I should like to stay for a little while longer."

"Ah, dear niece, what a beautiful bride you make" Tyrion greeted as he approached their table, it was evident from his posture and his slightly drooped eyes that he was already quite intoxicate.

Ana smiled despite this, her Uncle was no different to her father really, he too liked to drink and fuck his way around King Landing, the only difference was he was not a King or her father and for some reason that made it slightly more tolerable "why thank you, uncle. Are you enjoying the feast?" she asked, crooking her head slightly in amusement as Tywin Lannister's youngest son, slowly swayed on his feet, yes, he was definitely intoxicated.

Tyrion smirked "The North has some of the finest whores in Westeros" he stated plainly, causing Robb to glance at his wife in anticipation, worry about how she would react.

With a roll of her eyes, a smirk tugged at the corner of her lips "that was not exactly what I asked, but I'm glad the North is welcoming you with open legs" she replied crudely, yet still managed to maintain her poise and elegance, something which surprised Robb.

Tyrion barked with laughter before regaining his composure "my dear, I am going to miss you dearly, the capital will not be the same with you" he spoke tenderly, placing a light kiss upon his nieces hand before turning to Robb "You had better look after her, Stark, the Lannister's can make the most frightful of enemies" he threatened light.

Ana paled at his words, his emotion and sincerity touching her deeply, had she not have been taught how to control her emotions, she would have surely been a blubbering wreck in an instant, she smiled softly at her beloved uncle letting him know that she would miss him also. "Don't worry, I will" Robb answered with a swift nod of his head.

"Good lad" Tyrion smiled as he shook his hand "Alas, the whores are chanting my name, I bid you both a wonderful evening" teased Tyrion with a smirk as he made his retreat back amongst the increasingly boisterous crowd.

"I think I shall retire, now" Ana spoke almost immediately after her uncle had left, rising from her seat, Robb too rose "please, could you give me a moment alone?" she asked on a shaky breath.

Robb nodded in understanding as he sat back down "certainly, I'll join you soon" he replied as she offered a small smile of gratitude and moved around the table and across the floor, people parting and bowing towards her as she passed. His eyes followed her until Theon, stepped into his line of sight, causing Robb to frown slightly, Theon was his friend but he really was not in the mood for some of his rather crude jokes.

"I was rather hoping there would have been a bedding" he smirked.

"My King and my father forbade it, too many lecherous men in the North, apparently" Robb spoke sternly finishing off the remainder of his wine, of course he was referring to Theon, there was no doubt in his mind that Theon's wondering hands would have made his wife uneasy and so thanked the god that it had been forbidden.

* * *

With a little help from a maid, Ana quickly found Robb's room, it was only after she had closed the door behind her did she realise that it was the first time she had set foot in the room. She could see that here things had already been moved into her husband's room; at least it was slightly warmer and more spacious than the guest one she had been given upon her arrival. Candles lit the room, along with the embers of the fire, creating a soft, warming glow; thankfully a jug of wine had been placed in Robb's, _their, _chambers, walking over, Ana poured herself a glass, drinking it quickly before pouring another, she drank this one slower, along with the wine she had drank at the feast if she didn't slow down, she would surely become inebriated.

At least she had a little while alone with her thoughts, everywoman went through this same experience on their wedding night, she was not alone, however at that moment she felt like ocean away, it was a daunting thought, wedding nights, before her own she barely gave them a second thought. Ana had been to weddings before and although she had giggled when the bedding began, she barely acknowledge what happened after that but now she wished she had been more inquisitive, perhaps if she knew more about what happened she wouldn't be that apprehensive.

"May I come in?" Robb's voice sounded with a light knock from the other side of the door.

Ana hastily drank the wine which was left in her goblet, placing it back down beside the jug before regain her composure, standing before the bed, the princess clasped her hands in front of her to keep them from trembling "of course, come in" she called out.

The door opened as Robb walked in, offering a small smile "princess" he greeted with a small nod.

"We are married now; please call me Aliana or Ana, whichever pleases you My Lord."

"Ana…" The name rolled of his tongue with surprising ease "then you must call me Robb" he countered.

Ana nodded curtly "very well" Unable to hold his gaze any longer, Ana drew her eyes away, spotting the wine she made her way over "Can I get you some wine, my lor-Robb?" she corrected herself quickly, picking up the silver jug.

"No, thank you. I think I have plenty at the feast" he replied politely.

Placing the jug back down, Ana turned back towards her new husband, her nerves growing by the second, looking down at her dress, she realised that she should have had the maid help her out of the dress before she had been dismissed "Would you mind unbuttoning my dress? There aren't many buttons but they are a little tricky" she rambled.

Robb nodded as he made his way over to her "I think I can manage that" he replied as he approached, moving her long, dark curls to one side, the locks feeling like silk beneath his fingers. Slowly, Robb managed to undo the buttons, she was right, they were tricky, far too small for his large finger and still he managed to undo them without breaking any "All done."

Ana offered a small smile over her shoulder, as she slipped the dress past her creamy, white flesh, once past her softly rounded hips, the gown pooled on the floor, leaving her naked. A chill prickled her soft skin, unsure whether it had been the chill, the nerves or a mixture of both; she wanted desperately to cover her breasts with her arms, wanted to pull the dress back up to her body to cover her modesty, alas these things could not be done tonight. Turning slowly, Ana faced her husband once again, her eyes cast downwards as his own raked over her form, swallowing the lump which had formed in his throat.

He had been with a woman before, it seemed like a life time ago now but on his sixteenth name day, Theon had dragged him to a brothel and there he had lain with his first woman, he wasn't a frequent visitor but sometimes he had problems that only a woman's touch could heal, still, none of them came remotely close to the vision stood before him. Robb suddenly wished he had accepted that drink as his throat suddenly became extremely dry. His eyes ran over her body, running up her long, slender legs, the curve of her hips, her slender stomach, her soft ample breast, she really was a goddess. Robb may have not liked this marriage but he was still a male and put any beautiful, naked female before him, his body would react. "You're beautiful" he muttered.

That caused Ana to raise her gaze as some of the embarrassment left her being. She watched as in turn, Robb began to undress, starting with his leather jerkin; he shrugged it off with ease, followed by his shirt. Ana tried her best not to stare but she couldn't but peak as husbands form, his skin was pale, not a sickly shade but a tone you would expect from a Northerner, his torso was well defined with muscle, no doubt built up from years of sword play and sparring, he really was rather handsome. He shed his boots and trousers, next and finally he was stood before her as naked as she. Ana had to resist from taking a step back as he approached her, she stared into his eyes as he placed his hand softly on the side of her face "I promise I'll be as gentle as I can" he spoke sincerely and all Ana could do was nod.

Robb's lips finally met her own in a slow but surprisingly tender kiss, Ana did not know what she had expected from the Northern man, she had half imagined him to be a barbarian, roughly taking her, _Starks were honourable,_ she reminded herself. The kiss ended as Robb guided her towards the bed, they laid down as their kisses began again, her mother had told her not expect anything pleasurable on the first night, yet there was a flutter beginning in her stomach and a heat rising between her legs, both equally as foreign to the woman. Their second kiss was a little more heated, Ana became a little startled as Robb's tongue suddenly darted into her mouth, his tongue massaging hers, yet she accepted it as the flutter in her stomach deepened, was this what lust felt like?

Suddenly his hands began to roam her body and again a shiver ricocheted down her spine; a calloused hand slid up her stomach, gently cupping her breath, Ana bit back a moan as with his thumb and fore finger he pinched her nipple. Withdrawing from the kiss, Robb looked down upon her with slight sympathy and instantly Ana knew what was coming next. Leaning her head back against the pillow, her blue eyes stared up at the ceiling as Robb hovered above her, his cock pulsating at the sight of the naked woman below him, gently he parted her legs, her dark curled mound and woman looking so inviting to the young Lord.

Positioning himself at her entrance, Robb looked up at his wife, frowning as he saw the far off glance in her eyes, seven hells, she couldn't even look at him, despite this he placed a light kiss on her stomach "forgive me Ana" he muttered into her flesh before thrusting into her.

A sharp cry tore from her lips as a pain shot through her body, she had be warned about the pain of losing one's maidenhead but she had not prepared herself for this. A whimper followed as Robb began to move within her, she wanted to cry, scream, yell out but she suppressed them, who would come anyway? Her nails dug into his back in a attempt to relieve some of the pain, causing Robb to hiss out, before burying his head in the crook of her neck, she did not care if she had hurt him, it felt like a little justice for the pain she was in now. "Ana" he moaned into her hair as his thrusts suddenly became a little more violent, with one hand grasping her hip and the other supporting himself on the oak headboard, Robb prepared himself to spend his seed.

Ana bit down on her lip, her eyes closing to keep herself from crying, her breathing hitched as her breath caught in her throat, she cursed the seven for making her a woman. Robb let go inside of her and collapsed against her chest, his face burying between the valley of her breast "I'm sorry" he murmured, his breathing laboured. She could not find comfort in his words, nor could she answer him, she gasped as he pulled out her, leaving in his wake a dull pain. Leaning down Robb went to place a kiss to her lips only to have her turn her head at the last moment, turning away from him pulling the furs over her naked body. Robb recoiled slightly, stunned but no entirely surprised at her cool demeanour, with a sad smile he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek instead before falling back onto his own side and into a quick slumber.

**Phew second chapter complete, I hope you enjoy this one! I hope you don't feel like the wedding happened too soon, it's just the main plot of this story happens during their married life and so I wanted to essentially get them married as soon as possible. I so wish I could have written this more romantically, but unfortunately they aren't there yet and I didn't want it to seem too cliché or fluffy. I actually found it quite difficult to write the wedding scene and that's why it was quite short, sorry if it's a bit of a disappointment!**

**As for your reviews, can I just say, thank you, so, so much, they are so incredible! I really do appreciate them and I was so surprised with the notifications I received on the first chap, it was amazing, like and reviews encourage me to write, so please carry on, I shall love you forever! **

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter Three

Requiem

By

Everysonghasanending

Chapter Three

Rating:T

Warnings:Some strong language

Ana was the first of them to wake the following morning, although she had barely slept, her eyes slowly opened as a strand of sunlight poked through the window, squinting as her eyes adjusted she took in her unfamiliar surroundings, it took a moment to dawn on her but soon the memories of last night came flooding back, along with a pain down between her legs. She slowly sat up, gently placing Robb's arm, which had just moments ago been draped across her stomach, back down by his side, he looked far to peaceful to wake up. Careful not to disturb her sleeping husband, she pushed herself up from the bed, wincing slightly at the cold stones underneath her bare feet; walking over to the washing basin, Ana drenched a cloth into the cool liquid, ringing it tightly before using it to wipe the dried blood from her thighs.

"Are you alright?" Robb groggily asked from the bed.

Briefly peering over her shoulder, Ana nodded her response "I am just cleaning up." Looking around the room quickly, she spotted her nightgown folded neatly upon a chest afoot of their bed, reaching for it she hastily pulled it over her body, finally covering her nakedness. Glancing back at Robb the blood stained sheets caught Ana's attention, a quick blush swept across her pale cheeks as a wave of embarrassment overwhelmed her. "I'm sorry about the sheets. If you would like to get up, I shall get a maid to change them" she spoke quickly, turning her back towards her husband, she just couldn't face him.

Looking down in the empty space where she had previously been lying, he saw the blood, a confirmation that they had indeed consummated their marriage; looking back towards his wife, Robb frowned, it was quite obvious that she was embarrassed but he also knew it was pointless trying to argue with her about being comfortable around him, that would come later, he hoped. "Don't worry about it" he spoke rising from the also, quickly pulling on his trousers, boots and shirt "I shall fetch the maid, can I get her to bring you anything else?"

"I would like a bath" she replied, directing her gaze towards the window.

Robb nodded as he reached for the door "I shall make sure it's seen too and I will have them bring you some food also." With those final words he left the bed chamber, quickly closing the door behind him. Upon hearing the click of the latch, Ana wrapped her arms around her body as it began to tremble, the tears spilled freely down her cheeks, now that he was gone, she could let it all out and she did.

* * *

The morning passed by quickly after Ana's bath, the ache in her thighs dulled with the help of the warming water and a little milk of the poppy Maester Luwin had kindly brought her, Robb had not returned to their chambers, something which she was thankful about, but like promised he had sent a maid up with her breakfast. She had devoured the cooked bacon and toasted bread, yesterday she had been awash with nerves that she has scarcely ate, today she felt the effects of that negligence, the rumble in her stomach had been loud and almost painful but thankfully eased after her breakfast. Ana dressed in a brilliant emerald green gown and set a maid to braiding her raven locks into simple but pretty braids and once ready she finally left her room, heading straight towards her mother's chambers.

As she walked the halls of Winterfell, she did her best to ignore the stares and whispers, it would seem every member of the household knew what had happened last night, yet that was expected, it had been her wedding night after all, still it slightly embarrassed her. It was not that she was unaccustomed about people whispering about her, she was raised in Kings Landing for heaven's sake, gossip and intrigue was another language in the capital. The most common rumour she had been subjected to, was the one that she was one of Roberts's bastard children, but she knew her mother well enough to know that Cersei would not tolerate one of Robert's bastards within the keep, let alone raise one of her own. Ana could easily handle whispers about her legitimacy, for in her heart see knew that her mother was indeed Cersei Lannister, but whispers about her wedding irked her immensely.

Finally her mother's door came into view and she breathed a sigh of relief, she knocked lightly until she heard her mother's voice beckoning her inside. Entering the room, she spotted her mother sat with her Uncle Jaime, speaking over a glass of wine, they both beamed as she entered "good morning sweetling" her mother rose placing a kiss on her brow and ushered her into the empty seat next to her "how are you feeling?" she asked pouring her daughter a drink.

Ana nodded, quickly bringing the goblet to her lips and took a long sip, her eyes landed on her Uncle briefly, she felt slightly uncomfortable speaking about last night with Jaime present, but then again he was always present. Placing the glass back down, she reached for a slice of lemon cake "It was fine, no different from how you described" Ana replied with a shrug, tearing the corner of her cake.

"He didn't hurt you, other than the obvious way, did he?" Jaime asked "You know he could easily have a nasty accident if he did."

Cersei glanced at her brother, while she had always been pleased that he had a good relationship with her eldest daughter, however she did sometimes wonder why the same relationship was not shared with her other children…their children.

Ana rolled her eyes "no he did not, Robb was very gentle" she replied, the familiarity of speaking about Robb in such a manner felt foreign on her tongue.

"Good" Jaime beamed "I won't have to kill him then" he stated, even receiving a small chuckle from Ana, despite herself she did feel a little comforted and protected by her Uncles words, despite what would happen up in the North with her new family, she could still rely on her Uncle for protection.

Cersei turned her head back towards her daughter, offering a small smile "darling, I need to speak to Uncle Jaime alone, I shall come and find you in a little while."

Knowing better than to argue with her mother on the matter, Ana simply nodded rising from her seat "See you in a little while" she spoke softly, offering Jaime a sympathetic smile, no doubt she was about to chew his ear off for some reason or another.

Cersei waited until her eldest child left, her eyes staying on the door which Ana had just walked through, her smile had dissipated and in its stead lay a small frown. Ana had changed, perhaps it was a minute one, one that wouldn't be noticed by many but one unmissable by a mother. "So what is so important that you dismiss your daughter after her first bedding?" Jaime asked idly "or did you simply want to fuck?"

His chuckle caused Cersei to scowl, her ice blue eyes narrowed on her brother "Will you lower your tone, Ana may still hear you!" she hissed.

Jaime rolled his eyes in a rather hyperbolic manner "She won't." He stated firmly. "But if she did, you have her so wrapped around your little finger it wouldn't be an issue."

Cersei pondered the issue for a moment before relaxing slightly; she slumped back in her chair, a rather unladylike move for the Queen. "I cannot believe she is married now" Cersei sighed, tilting her head slightly to regard her brother "soon she will have children of her own."

"Don't become all sentimental now, dear sister. As I recall you nearly smothered her when she was babe." Cersei flinched at his harsh but true words, when Aliana had been born she had still been so engulfed with grief over the death of her first born son the prior year, that when she came into the world with her dark hair, pale skin and stormy blue eyes, the pain caused through her like a knife. Not only did the child favour that of her late brother, but also it was a dead cert that Ana was Robert's daughter, not Jaime's. Something which irked her beyond belief, she didn't want to give _that man_ anything and certainly not a child. Cersei had confided in Jaime about her wish, stated that she was merely helping her child pass on quicker, instead of leaving her to die a painful death like her brother.

_Stags are not as strong as Lions. _

Words which rattled around in her mind, haunting her, she would save her daughter from her brother's fate; she could not watch another of her children suffer through the sickness which had taken her first boy. She did not think of Robert's pain, he did not even deserve to be considered, if anything he deserved to have his daughter taken from him.

Of course, Cersei couldn't do it. That evening when she had heard the babe crying out, she had crept into little Ana's room, ready to end it all, her mistake had been to hold the child, for when she picked up her daughter for the first time, Cersei crumbled, sinking to the floor in tears, she was a lioness and lionesses protected their cubs to the bitter end, they did not harm them.

That had been the first and last time Cersei had ever considered such a heinous act towards her own kin, when Joff, Myrcella and Tommen had been born and differed so differently from their elder sister, she had been worried but luckily no one ever questioned their parentage, well not before Jon Arryn and thankfully he would bother them no more.

"Do not get me wrong, Cersei I am glad you didn't, she is a precious little gem" Jaime pressed, glancing at her from above his wine.

"Yes, you have always favoured Ana, even above your own _children_" Cersei rebutted lightly, careful that her words were not too loud.

Jaime laughed at that. "I suppose I do, yes" he agreed much to his sisters dismay. "Don't get me wrong sister, Myrcella and Tommen are wonderful children, Joffrey, well in all honesty he scares me at times." Cersei rolled her eyes at that, if he wasn't her brother, gods know what she would have done for that remark. "Aliana, however, there is something special within her. I see more of you within her than any of the others" he answered, swiftly moving from his chair to stand behind Cersei. He lowered his head towards her neck; placing hot sweet kisses along the slight curve of creamy flesh "she may look like the King, but be assured she is all Lannister."

Cersei bit on her lip to suppress the moan which was threatening to spill, her breath hitched as Jaime's hands travelled around her body, gently yet forcefully cupping her breasts "we can't. Not today" she groaned, ceasing the activity before it went too far. "Tomorrow, my love, we wait until they have gone hunting and then we can be together."

* * *

Ana walked out into the brisk, cold courtyard, instantly pulling her thick, fur lined cloak tighter around her body. She had contemplated going back to her room, sitting by the fire and reading the day away, however she needed the fresh air, the smell of smoke and the gloominess of Winterfell seemed to give her a headache. She looked around for anyone she might know, Myrcella, Tommen, hells, she would even welcome Joffrey's company if it spared her Robb's. Unfortunately they were nowhere to be seen, Myrcella was probably with Sansa practising their embroidery and etiquette and Ana had absolutely no intention of joining in with that. Tommen was probably around with one of the Stark boys he had taken to and Joff, well he was probably out terrorising puppies.

One person she did spot was the youngest Stark, Rickon, the little pup. It was almost uncanny how much he reminded her of Tommen and from the little conversations they did have the pup was undoubtedly as sweet as her younger brother. He was stood in the centre of the courtyard, a dire wolf pup at his feet, since coming to the North, Ana had become accustomed to the dire wolves, and every one of the Stark children had one, even the bastard. At first she had been apprehensive around them, they were dangerous, unpredictable and wild creatures, no longer native to this side of the wall and yet that did not stop Lord Stark in letting his children keep them as pets, it was the same as if she were to actually have a lion, wild things belonged in the wild.

Half tempted to turn her back on Rickon, a nagging voice in her mind urged her forward, to speak with him and before she knew it her legs had carried towards the boy. "What are you doing?" she asked gently, mustering her friendliest smile, trying to show not only Rickon but also the wolf that she meant no harm.

"Trying to teach him commands" Rickon replied, looking up at his new sister.

Ana nodded as she glanced down at the wolf, it's too human like eyes stared back at her quizzically. "And how is that working out?"

Rickon pouted slightly "Not good. Shaggydog just doesn't want to learn" he huffed lightly "and father said we had to train them ourselves."

"I see…well do you have any treats?" she asked glancing back at the boy, who looked up at her curiously. Ana couldn't help but smile at this "I had a dog once, stubborn little thing it was and the only way I could get him to do anything was by offering him a reward, like a scrap of chicken or something."

Ana saw his eyes widen at the suggestion "I could get some from the kitchen" he exclaimed happily, causing Ana to laugh at his eagerness.

"You stay here child, I shall go and see what the Kitchen's have to offer." Ana ventured to the kitchen, gathering what scraps of meat the cooks could spare into a bow before returning to Rickon and Shaggydog "we have some chicken and beef, If this doesn't help then I don't know what will."

That afternoon flew by, she laughed an enormous amount along with Rickon, the bowl of scraps had worked a treat with the dire wolf, they both had taken delight as Shaggydog had sat and stayed on demand, so much so that Ana had been taken back when Rickon launched himself into her arms, with a laugh she had hugged him back. "Tomorrow can we train him some more?" he asked, his wide hazel eyes looking up at her with so much hope and optimism that she could not deny him.

"Of course we can" Ana smiled brightly as she gently pried her new brother from her arms, her hand coming up to ruffle his brown hair "now run along and change for dinner, you can't go in with these muddy hands" she spoke, taking his small hands in her own, turning them gently to display his muddied palms.

Rickon beamed a toothy grin as she agreed; followed closely by a frown and a heavy sigh "fine" he moaned walking past Robb's wife and back towards the keep. Ana watched him go with a bemused grin; he reminded her so much of Tommen, except there seemed to be a great more defiance in the Stark boy compared to her brother, Tommen was a wonderful little boy, however he was a little soft and timid, very similar to Myrcella and the complete polar opposite to Joffrey, at least she could take comfort in that.

"You are good with him" A strong northern voice sounded from behind her.

Turning quickly on her heel her eyes fell upon Winterfell's bastard, Jon Snow. Her eyes ran along his features, he definitely favoured the Stark side, opposed to his other siblings whom clearly got their looks from their mother's Tully heritage- yes, Jon was definitely a Stark, there was no denying that and perhaps that was the main reason for Catelyn Stark's dislike of the boy. "I have a brother the same age" she shrugged as a way of an explanation. Jon nodded slowly, "I do believe this is the first time we have actually spoke to one another, asides from the brief pleasantries" Ana commented with a small smile.

Jon chuckled lightly "Aye, I suppose it is. I didn't think you were keen on doing so" he admitted.

Ana frowned at that, feeling slightly guilty that she had given off such an impression. She had given off a slightly chilly vibe to the Stark but that had been down to her own grievances upon her unexpected marriage, it had nothing personally to do with the Starks. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to across so…"

"Arrogant?" Jon supplied.

"Yes- arrogant" she muttered, suddenly becoming interested in the stone at her feet. It took her a few moments but Ana soon brought her eyes up to meet Jon's and laughed "you're not particularly tactful are you?" she jested, her nose crinkling as she spoke.

It was Jon's turn to laugh as he shook his head "don't suppose I am, but there aint a lot of room for tact in these parts." Ana couldn't help but agree with that.

* * *

Dinner that evening was quite a jovial affair, instead of sitting with her mother and Lady Catelyn, Ana had opted to sit with her siblings, husband and new family, of course her father was sat somewhere amongst the whores and wine barrels, his loud burly laugh occasionally sounding around the hall, above the music. Despite her anger towards him, she somehow managed to suppress it this evening, her afternoon with Rickon had set her in such good spirits that Ana wanted them to continue, hence why she refused to glance towards her mother and her cold and distant expression, no doubt her mood would bring her down also.

Robb observed his new bride from across the table as she chatted and laughed along with Theon, he had half expected Ana to take offence to his obscene language, however she seemed to find it all rather amusing but perhaps that was just down to the amount of wine she had consumed that evening, not that he was counting for he too had his fair share that evening. Their seemed to be something different about his wife that evening, she seemed a lot happier and brighter, her coolness towards his family had seemed to have dissipated; Jon had told him of her afternoon training Shaggydog with Rickon, could it be that his six year old brother managed to melt the ice princess, hells if he had then Robb owed him many thanks. "So, Robb, Jon, were you also involved with this debacle with the whore?" Ana asked propping her elbows up on the table and rested her face in her hands as her eyes looked between the brothers, she tried her best to look serious although her amused smile on her lips gave away her true emotions.

"No, but we did save him from getting his balls cut off by her" Robb laughed at the memory as he took a sip of his wife.

Ana gasped as she turned back to Theon "truly!?" she laughed incredulously, her eyes brightening at the entertaining story.

Theon nodded along "Chased me around the brothel, naked."

"That's what you get for refusing to pay her" Jon commented from next to Robb, to which Theon simply shrug "it wasn't good enough for me to pay her" he explained.

Ana laughed once more, shaking her head as she drank from her goblet "you, Theon Greyjoy are insatiable." Stifling a yawn, Ana felt a sudden tiredness come over her, she supposed very little sleep and a large quantity of wine would do that to your body "I'm going to retire now, goodnight gentlemen" she smiled rising from her seat, as did Robb.

"I shall escort you" he stated without question, so she could not deny him and so Ana simply nodded.

Husband and Wife walked out of the hall after bidding her mother and Lady Stark a peaceful night. "Are you also going on the hunt tomorrow?" she asked Robb as the sound of music finally faded from earshot.

Robb nodded "I was planning on but if you'd rather me stay here with you I can" he offered.

The offer surprised Ana and she had been tempted to accept his offer, perhaps it would be good to spend some time alone with her new husband, but then again she did not want to deny him time with his family, "No, no, you go ahead, besides I promised Rickon I'd help him with Shaggydog and look at the dresses Myrcella and Sansa have made." Robb smiled at that, happy she was spending time with his family. "Perhaps the day after next we could go for a ride and you could show me some more of the North?"

"Aye, that would be nice" he agreed as they reached the door to their room. Opening the door for her, Robb hesitated before entering "I can leave you to change if you wish?"

Ana looked back at him and smiled softly "there is no need" she spoke as her fingers unfastened the buttons on the bodice of her down. Perhaps it was the wine but her embarrassment of last night and this morning had dissipated from her being, she felt slightly more in control of her senses and less daunted at the prospect of wearing such little clothing in front of this man.

Robb closed the door as he walked into their room and began shredding his own garb, until he was left in just some linen undergarments and then he climbed into the warming and welcoming bed. His eyes honed in on his wife as her slender fingers quickly worked on pulling the pins out of her hair, letting the raven locks fall from her hairstyle before running a comb through her tresses. Robb found himself becoming transfixed by the simple action, the strokes of the comb hypnotising the young lord. "Are you alright?" Ana's voice brought him from his lull as she peered at him over her shoulder.

"Very well my lady" replied Robb with a small smile.

Ana rose from her seat at her vanity table, her feet carrying her swiftly towards the bed, taking a seat gingerly on the side as Robb moved behind her causing the wine absorbed nerves to resurface as she stiffened. Robb quickly took note of his wife's sudden change in demeanour; with a small smile he leant forward placing a gentle kiss upon her cheek "Let's get some sleep." Ana nodded, feeling grateful for her husband's patience, any other brute would have taken her that evening despite her feelings but not Robb, he honestly seemed to surprise her with each passing day; as she crawled into empty space Ana found herself wondering if this wouldn't be such a bad match after all.

**Finally it's up! So sorry it took me so long to get up but I've been quite busy, I hope this chapter is okay, a lot of you said you'd like to see Ana warming to the Stark's so I thought she could begin with Rickon. Until next time darlings!**


End file.
